


Unexpected Battles

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Babies, Brief Mention of Avalanche Boys Tyson and Gabe because I am a diehard Landesbarrie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I wouldn't call it Kid!Fic, Implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Tyler and Jamie were never expecting this.  Five times Jamie and Tyler deal with the woes of pregnancy.





	Unexpected Battles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee/gifts).



> This is for my most wonderful beta cristuhknee. She loves her some Jame, so. I shall present.  
> Beta'd by the sweet Alyx & Eaf. Thanks y'all! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: If you found this by googling yourself, friends, teammates, family, etc. Turn back now.  
> Pure fun and humor intended. 
> 
> And without further ado . . .

 

_ “I’ll just be in the bathroom throwing my fucking guts up because our unborn kid wants to be a dick!” _ Jamie spat before he stomped off to the bathroom attached to his and Tyler’s bedroom, making a whirlwind of a mess as he went. 

 

Tyler’s eyebrows cocked, one arching to the point it could touch his hairline.  Their _ what? _ Jamie has lost his mind, was the thought running through Tyler’s mind as he stood in shock. They were just talking about going to for tacos minutes before. Now, Jamie was making accusations that had Tyler’s mind reeling.  He was snapped back to reality though as he heard the unmistakable noise of  _ Jamie _ , retching in his bathroom. His Jamie. Holy fuck. Jamie wasn’t kidding, was he? 

 

Tyler scrambled after him, stepping over a pile of clothes and a sleeping lab as he got to the bathroom.  Sure enough, Jamie was bent over the toilet, his head greeting the bowl as he emptied his stomach into the porcelain vessel. 

 

“ _ Jame _ ...” Tyler reached towards Jamie, earning a growl as those big cow-like eyes glared at him with a look that could kill. Tyler had seen  that look on the ice towards opposing teams, but never himself. 

_ “Don’t. Touch. Me.”  _  The words were punctuated with a growl, as Jamie wiped his face with the back of his hand,with what looked like too much normalcy. 

 

_ “Uh, okay...”  _ Tyler stuttered and stepped back so that he was far from the other man, in complete shock at the situation unfolding in front of him. Never in a million years had he expected those words out of Jamie’s mouth, but here they were. He couldn’t wait to hear what Lites was going to have to say about this.  

 

Not wanting to frustrate Jamie any further, Tyler backed out of the bathroom slowly and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Surely Jamie would want that, right? Maybe some soda crackers? He took his time, rifling around the kitchen cabinets, pulling out a sleeve of the most blaise and dry-looking crackers he could find, and getting the glass of water before he went back upstairs to their bedroom.  

 

Jamie was still in the bathroom, so Tyler took the moment to tidy up the floor, mindlessly picking up clothes and dog toys, sorting them into their respective bins, and waiting for Jamie to return to their room. He felt like it was years before Jamie came back out, his face pale, eyes tear-rimmed as he threw his large body onto the bed. Tyler wordlessly watched as Jamie curled up with his body pillow, curling his body to the fluff, eyes shut as he situated down on the bed.  

 

Tyler was frozen from his spot by the bed, unsure of what to say or do now.  Jamie had not reacted well when he had offered his assistance, but now, he felt like Jamie was almost expecting something from him, but what, he was completely clueless.  

 

“ _Water makes me vomit, Segs. I’ll take some ginger ale, and a piece of toast with cinnamon and sugar,”_ he offered in return when Tyler held out the glass of water and crackers.  

 

The other man nodded and all but scrambled out of the room, running down the hallway to the stairs, his mind running a mile a minute.  Jamie was definitely going to be driving this train all the way. 

 

* * *

  
  


Big brown eyes fluttered shamelessly as he looked at the plate in front of him, bottom lip poking out as he tried to keep the threatening tears from rolling down his cheeks. Pregnancy had been entirely unfair to him thus far. Now, he and Tyler were having dinner at home, takeout from his favorite restaurant even, and he was having a hard time keeping himself from crying. Because his bread was dry.    _ The bread was dry! _  He wanted to be okay with it, but dammit! He was finally hungry for the first time in like, two weeks now, and he was just waiting to take a bite of that sandwich. But the bread was dry.  

 

Tyler watched him warily, eyes widening as he saw the way Jamie was fluttering his lashes, avoiding any and all eye contact with him. Jamie was going to cry, that’s what this was. Tyler busied himself with his own fork, still unsure of how to handle the tears when they sprang from those beautiful eyes. Jamie had been emotional lately. While Tyler appreciated that his body was going through rigorous hell developing their little bundle of joy, he was not any better today at coping with the tears than he was two weeks ago.   

_ “Everything okay there, babe?” _ he asked cautiously, shoving a potato wedge in his own mouth in an effort to have time to chew on his answer.  

 

_ “Yeah.” _ It was all Jamie said as the tears betrayed him, rolling down his cheeks menacingly so. He sniffled loudly, eyes welling up again as he took a bite of his bread, heartbroken it was such a betrayal.  

 

Tyler didn’t believe him though, the lack of conviction in Jamie’s tone very obvious.  _ “Babe. . .”  _ he spoke softly, looking up at Jamie.   _ “You can be honest, if it was okay, you wouldn’t be crying,” _ his words were soft as he reached a hand over to rub Jamie’s knee under the bar.  

 

In that moment, it was like a dam broke, and the tears couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop. He sniffled loudly, and found himself pitifully crying into his beef sandwich, tears splashing on the bread. Tyler reached a hand over tentatively and rubbed soothing circles on Jamie’s back as he let him cry over whatever it was that was making this so horrible for him tonight. Pitifully, Jamie buried his face in Tyler’s neck, sniffling and whimpering softly into the warm skin at the juncture of his throat and collarbone. Tyler ran a hand up to Jamie’s head and threaded through the soft hair there, gently.  

 

_ “It’s okay, babe. I can go get you something else,” _ he spoke softly into Jamie’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.   Jamie nodded, hugging his arms around Tyler’s waist then, needing some good cuddles in that moment.  Tyler would do whatever he needed to make Jamie feel better. 

 

* * *

 

Tyler sat downstairs, waiting for Jamie. He had made it to the second trimester, and the nausea finally had passed. They were planning to go out to dinner tonight, while they could still be out and about without any speculation of what exactly Jamie’s lower body injury was with the indefinite return period. To celebrate the lack of morning / afternoon / day sickness, Tyler had gotten a reservation at the hottest new restaurant in town. Jamie was thrilled at the prospect of going out and being able to partake in some fun on the town.  

 

Tyler glanced at his watch, hoping they would make it on time, as the minutes ticked by and Jamie was yet to come downstairs. There had been some thumping and grunting, but Tyler was just accustomed at this point to Jamie complaining and stomping around as he did things right now. However, when the thumping got louder and the growling increased, Tyler started to worry that something was going on.  Not one to leave a teammate or partner in distress, he hurried upstairs to see what could possibly be going on. What was going on behind their bedroom door, he was never going to be prepared to witness, ever. 

 

There were pairs of pants, jeans, sweaters, and shirts thrown all over haphazardly, the art on the wall balanced precariously by a thread, a sweater hanging ornamentally on the design as well, and growling from the immaculate walk-in closet. With eyes widened, Tyler carefully stepped through the mess as if dodging landmines, as he got to the closet, a true sight in front of him. 

 

Jamie was sprawled out on the floor of the closet, shirt tucked in his pants, bright orange socked feet wiggling, as he arched his back, wiggling and grunting as he tried to make his pants button over his bulging belly.  Tyler’s first reaction was to laugh, but judging by the sweat beaded on Jamie’s temples and the state of their closet, it would not be received well, so he bit his tongue and moved in closer. 

 

_ “Chubbs?” _ he asked tentatively, only to be greeted with those glaring eyes again.  

 

_ “Yes Tyler, I am. Thank you, so much, for reminding me!” _ He growled through gritted teeth, as he fought with his pants, letting out a long, primal yell as the seam split from his manic efforts at making them fit.  

 

_ “I...Jamie, I didn't mean it like that. . .” _ Tyler was backpedalling fast, cursing silently to himswelf for the use of an inappropriate nickname in this moment.  

 

_ “C’mere, Jame, lemme help you before you rip your dick off that way,” _ he offered, trying to be helpful, only to see Jamie roll over on all four, and climb to his feet awkwardly, balance a lost cause at this point. 

 

_ “No! I’m not going!” _ It was all he said as he quickly tried to unbutton his shirt, fingers fumbling awkwardly in his haste. Mood swings. Check.  

 

_ “Babe, come on, you look fine! We’ll just do that paperclip trick and your pants will button and it’ll be fine!” _ Tyler was scrambling now, anything to keep Jamie from crying.  

No matter what emotion he started with, it always ended in tears, and honestly? Tyler didn’t think he could handle tears tonight. Yelling, yes.  Screaming, yes. Hell, even if Jamie were to throw a shoe at him, he’d handle it. But the crying was soul shattering. 

 

 _“I look_ fine?!” Jamie countered though, shaking his head.   _“Great, I work hard to shave, get dressed up, and I look_ fine!”

 

He scoffed, tossing the tie onto the floor as he shed his pants, stomping out of the closet to the bathroom in his black boxer briefs and fluorescent socks. Tyler would have cracked a joke if things hadn’t been exploding.   

 

He went to the bathroom to try and calm Jamie down, but was instead greeted with the slamming of the bathroom door in his face. Noted. Tyler slid down the wall, surveying all of the clothing, while Gerry nosed through the mess, coming over to plop down by Tyler, giving him his best puppy eyes. Tyler laughed at the whole scene and dropped a hand in Gerry’s fur, rubbing his ears absentmindedly.  

  
  


* * *

  
  


Long fingers trailed over warm skin as Tyler moved closer to Jamie, nuzzling against the other man. The bump was huge at this point, his skin was miserably itchy, and he was tired, all the time. The second trimester had ended great, with Jamie having a ravenous libido that Tyler had a hard time quenching. That may have been a good thing, though; as the end of the third trimester grew closer, Jamie’s libido had dried up into dust, and Tyler was left with Rosie Palm and cold showers, while Jamie grunted and waddled around rooms like he was an elephant. Which, if asked, he would say he was an elephant, and the grossest elephant in all of the zoo. Whatever that meant.   

 

It was summer now, and Tyler and Jamie were enjoying their stay in Victoria, where Jamie planned to birth the baby. Tyson was glad to be here, simply so Jamie was surrounded by family and friends, and able to feel like he was comfortable in his own domain. As much as it may have crushed some of their plans, he was more than happy, to stay happily nestled in Victoria. Even if it meant listening to Tyson Barrie and Jamie gab over ice cream, the hottest goss, and exactly  _ what _ was going on with McDavid’s hair this year. At least he had Landeskog to go golfing with while the other two gabbed, the only saving grace to this third trimester. Plus, Jordie was there, and he would call Jamie on his “ridiculous bullshit demands” when he was around.    

 

Tyler was lost in his thoughts, rubbing gently on Jamie’s bump, when he felt the slap to his hand as his fingers had trailed lower.  _ “Tyler,” _ the affectionate name carried a warning, as if to say,  _ keep your fucking hands above my belly button you impregnating monster. _

 

_ “Sorry,” _ Tyler quipped quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to Jamie’s shoulder, right over the favorite freckle that looked like Alf. Jamie grunted his reply, wiggling around so he was face to face with Tyler finally. It took longer than one would assume, but when he was situated, one pillow between his knees, one under the bump, and another behind his shoulders, he let out a long sigh, breath heavy from all of the jostling, as he looked up at Tyler with those big, soft brown eyes.  

 

_ “What are we going to name this kid?” _ Jamie asked with a soft yawn, hand braced on his bump, finally speaking after his workout of a roll. They had been arguing about names for what felt like years now, but was really only four months. Tyler wanted something unique, while Jamie kept pulling out  _ weird _ names like “Coyote” and “Ajax.”  Sorry, but Tyler was not naming their child after a league team or a cleaning product.  Plus, what the hell, Jame? 

 

_ “Well,” _ Tyler started, but he was cut off by Jamie listing off a few more ridiculous suggestions.  

Tyler knew better at this point than to say anything until Jamie was done, just nodding and listening as the other man went through more suggestions. He would hum and nod on occasion, to show he was still paying Jamie attention, but he was not going to feed into this weird name selection thing that Jamie had going on.  

 

They were not going to name their child Phelony, either. That was absolutely asking for trouble. Phelony Seguin. It had a great ring, didn’t it? Which was another debate all around: the last name. They had yet to decide how they were going to do that whole situation. Tyler wanted to give the child one last name, Jamie wanted to hyphenate, but was never satisfied with either way of hyphenation (Benn-Seguin, Seguin-Benn), it was a nightmare.  

 

_ “Well, I was thinking if it’s a boy,”  _ Tyler had started to suggest his choice names, but heard a soft snoring, only to look down, and see that sweet Jamie had fallen asleep, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. 

 

Chuckling, Tyler pressed a soft kiss to his temple, pulled the sheets up higher over them, and nuzzled down for a nice summer morning nap. He sure loved that boy in front of him, more than words could ever explain. 

 

* * *

  
  


Jamie sat propped up against Tyler and the headboard in their room, the swaddled blanket balanced precariously in his arms as he watched the cooing baby in his arms. He was finally here, in the flesh, and while Jamie was still crying, they were tears of joy, and no longer directed towards Tyler. Sure, during the delivery of sweet Levi Paul Seguin-Benn, he’d been a monster towards Tyler, but that was all forgotten now. Now, they had sweet Levi, who had dark chestnut curls, the biggest brown eyes, and a nose so cute Jamie often found himself ‘booping’ it like a fool.  

 

_ “Segs?” _

 

_ “What, babe?” _

 

_ “Thank you,” _ Jamie spoke softly, glancing up in Tyler’s direction, holding the baby carefully.  

 

_ “What for?” _ Tyler asked, leaning against Jamie as he peered over at their little bundle.  

 

_ “For not walking out,” _ Jamie laughed, shaking his head softly as he thought back to the past nine months.   _ “I was. . .awful, and I know it.” _

 

Tyler just laughed, shaking his head, as he pressed a soft kiss to Jamie’s temple.   _ “Nah, you were pregnant. It’s hard work, making a human.” _ He grinned, nuzzling against Jamie softly.  

 

_ “Yeah, well, there should be an award for best partner ever, speaking of which,” h _ e laughed, and then unwrapped Levi, who was wearing a sweet white onesie, with simple black lettering. _ “Marry my papa, daddy?” _

 

Tyler was laughing and teasing Jamie,  _ “Speaking of which, who says, speaking of which?” _ He snorted, and shook his head, before he glanced down.  His eyes focused on Levi, widening as he read the onesie, then looked up at Jamie, a beaming grin on his face.    _ “I’ll happily accept that award,” _ Tyler grinned, and leaned over to capture Jamie’s lips in a passionate kiss, a soft coo falling from Levi’s mouth. It had all been worth the battle.  

  
  



End file.
